Sweet Sorrow
by The Witch Of Words
Summary: One-Shot.What was Mina thinking as she went to meet Quincey for the Final time?.first FanFic.


I stalked forward , my eyes shrouded by the shadow of blindness, my stick flicking from side to side, my emotions running amok. I was on the way to kill my very own son, my only child, my beloved one. He had become to much of a danger to humanity to live, A danger I had vowed to protect humanity against.  
I knew that he only had come back because he wanted my blood, wanted my blood so he could become the most powerful vampire that had ever lived, I knew he would turn into a even bigger monster than he was now, but he was still my son and I loved him, he was the son I had saved from death over 125 years ago.

I still remembered running my hand over his still human fevered brow, smelling the death billowing of off him in waves, feeling an odd sense of power as I realised that _I _could save him, I could save my baby!!. I made my decision then, my son would die within a day if I didn't save him in the only way I knew how, I couldn't let my last link to my old life slip from my grasp, I couldn't let the last reminder of my dear husband cease to exist before my eyes. I had, had no choice when I had turned my very own son into a Vampire, an evil, bloodsucking half-life like me, I had thought I had made the right decision............I had been wrong.

My nose twitched as his and Rupert's scent swirled, I closed my sightless eyes as apprehension curled in a tight ball within my stomach was nearly time.

I heard the mumbling whisper of conversation ripple through the air, I held my head high trying to ignore the terrible, heart-wrenching guilt that tore agonizingly through my half-life blood.

"Mother"

My heart stopped and a small smile graced my lips "Quincey" The name ripped itself from my lips painfully through not nearly as much as the next sentence did " I cant let you keep killing" His laugh rippled arrogantly through the air " and what are you going to do to stop me?" My hand curled around the small, cold glass vial of my blood. The one I had taken before I had come here, ready to drink so I could become fully Vampire, but now my mind was spilt in half as I suddenly gained a sudden longing to give him my blood, to give Quincey exactly what he wanted; I took it out with a shuddering hand, holding it out towards him , the indecision thundering deafeningly through my head. I felt him reaching towards it, heard the rustling of his clothes as he took a step forward.

_you cant let him kill ANYMORE!!!!!!_

The thought smashed through skull, like an raging storm and before I had realised it myself I had raised the vial to my own lips and drank my very own life's blood.

It ran down my throat, warm and delicious; changing me until I wasn't me anymore but a blood thirsty half-life beast, changing me until I had no true rational thought.

Sight swiftly returned to my dead eyes like stabbing knives of fire, making me groan with agony, I snarled savagely; fangs glinting dangerously in the dank room, my muscles bunched underneath me and I sprung, my teeth going for my own sons bare, exposed neck that throbbed with fresh, warm blood.

His eyes flashed with fear as I attacked, as I pinned him to the ground, trying to wrap my deadly, sharp teeth around his throat.

"What about my father?" his plea slashed through the blood lust that was a red haze in my eyes and I found myself gazing into his brown eyes that were filled with pain and terror, tears welled and slipped down my smooth cheeks as I saw my son for what he once was, before I had turned him into a blood thirsty killer.  
I was only vaguely aware of the battle being fought around me, only focused on my sons face, because I knew this would be the last time I would ever see him looking as sweet and innocent as he did when he was a child, as he was before he had gone into that war that he had never even believed in, before he gained the disease that would have killed him, before I had stolen away his humanity.

I was suddenly yanked away and a single shot rang through the air…..my blood froze "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the single syllable ripped from throat as I saw my baby get thrown back by the force of a bullet, I ran to him gathering him in my arms, gentle stroking his soft, watching as his skin wrinkled and aged rapidly, as his body grew more frail and breakable, as his dark hair whitened beneath my shaking fingers.

"Don't worry I have died before"

His tired voice whispered softly, turning his gaze to my face and with that he crumbled away, becoming only ash in my arms. An empty feeling swelled hollowly inside me as I wept with sorrow and anguish, it felt like my very own arm had been ripped away, like half of my soul had died along with him.

My last link to my former life had gone, my last reminder of my husband Jonathan had gone.

I looked up at Luke, Ruby and Rupert taking in their sad, pity filled faces before my vision once again bled away, leaving me in that impenetrable blackness, left alone with my grief and pain that would be hidden expertly behind a mask, left alone in a dark and lonely place where no one could ever save me.


End file.
